Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) jest jednym z ostatnich żyjących członków klanu Uchiha Konohagakure. Po tym, jak jego starszy brat Itachi wybił ich klan, Sasuke uczynił swoją misję życiową, aby ich pomścić, zabijając Itachiego. Zostaje przydzielony do Drużyny 7 po zostaniu ninja, a dzięki rywalizacji ze swoim rywalem i najlepszym przyjacielem, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke zaczyna rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Niezadowolony ze swoich postępów, wada Konohy, aby mógł zdobyć siłę potrzebną do zemsty. Lata jego dążenia do zemsty i działań, które nastąpiły, stają się coraz bardziej wymagające, irracjonalne i izolują go od innych, co prowadzi do tego, że został uznany za międzynarodowego przestępcę. Po poznaniu prawdy o poświęceniu brata i późniejszym dowodzeniu, że zakończył czwartą wojnę shinobi i szczęśliwie odkupiony przez Naruto, Sasuke postanawia powrócić do Konohy i poświęca swoje życie, aby chronić wioskę i jej mieszkańców. Wspierając Kage"(支 う 影, Sasaukage, dosłownie: Wspieranie Shadow). Osobowść Wygląd Sasuke w pierwszej serii.png|Sasuke w części I. Sasuke podczas egzaminu na chūnina.png|Sasuke podczas egzaminu na chūnina. Sasuke w drugiej serii.png|Sasuke w części II. Sasuke podczas walki z Itachim.png|Sasuke podczas walki z Itachim. Sasuke pod koniec II części.png|Sasuke pod koniec części II. Wygląd Sasuke.png|Sasuke w filmie Ostatni. Sasuke jako dorosły.png|Sasuke jako dorosły. Sasuke w Boruto Następna Generacja Naruto.png|Sasuke w Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Umiejętności Czakra i Fizyczna Sprawność Przeklęta Pieczęć Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Transformacja Natury Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Inteligencja Historia Przeszłość Sasuke jest drugim i najmłodszym synem Mikoto i Fugaku Uchiha; nazwali go po Sasuke Sarutobi w nadziei, że pewnego dnia będzie tak silny jak shinobi. Sasuke dorastał w cieniu swojego starszego brata, Itachiego, naturalnego cudownego gatunku, którego wielu w klanie Uchiha i wiosce stale porównywało Sasuke i jego osiągnięcia z Itachim. Sam Sasuke uwielbiał Itachiego, nigdy nie tracąc okazji do spędzania czasu z nim. Chociaż Itachi przywitał swój klan, pozwalając Sasuke obserwować jak trenuje i zabierając go w las, Itachi w zamian rzadko pomagał samemu Sasuke stać się lepszym shinobi; na jego prośbę często stukał Sasuke w czoło i obiecywał, że zrobi to innym razem. Sasuke uznał to za denerwujące, ale nie pozwolił, by skazywał na swoją opinię o swoim bracie. Prolog — Kraj Fal Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę Poszukiwania Tsunade Misja Eskortowania Handlarzy Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi Sanbi Misja Ścigania Itachiego Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled Inwazja Paina Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Ostatni Tajemna historia Sakury: Miłość niesiona wiosennym wiatrem Akatsuki Hiden: Evil Flowers in Full Bloom Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise Epilog Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Boruto W Innych Mediach Filmy Starcie ninja w Krainie Śniegu Więzi Droga do ninja Gry Tworzenie i Koncepcja Ciekawostki * Imię Sasuke pochodzi od legendarnego wojownika , który był ojcem Hiruzena Sarutobiego, Trzeciego Hokage. * Jest on najmłodszym członkiem klanu, jednocześnie będąc jego liderem. * Autor mangi, Masashi Kishimoto, spędził cały dzień i noc nad rysowaniem Sasuke. Przyznał, że najtrudniej narysować było jego oczy. * Jego ulubione słowo to "moc" (jap. Chikara). * Jego Mangekyō Sharingan, tak jak ten Shisuiego, nie posiada trzech charakterystycznych punktów. Co więcej, jego kolorystyka także jest inna, bo jest koloru czarnego z czerwonymi dodatkami, a nie odwrotnie. * Ukończył zaledwie 16 oficjalnych misji dla osady. * Z charakteru Sasuke najbliżej jest do Madary Uchiha, ale jego logika w porównaniu z Madarą stoi na niskim poziomie. * Jest najmłodszym członkiem obecnego Akatsuki (wcześniej był nim Deidara). * Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame. * Ostatni sondaż na najbardziej lubianą postać wydany z rozdziałem 531 . Sasuke zajmuje 2 miejsce z wynikiem 5791 głosów. * Sasuke jest niezwykle podobny do swojego brata Itachiego, Madary Uchiha, a także do jego brata Izuny. * Ulubione jedzenie: pomidory, omusubi. * Masashi Kishimoto wyznał w wywiadzie, że przyszłość Sasuke była zaplanowana już od początku pierwszej serii. Już na samym początku zobowiązany byłem zadecydować, że Sasuke powinien przeobrazić się z wiernego towarzysza w śmiertelnego wroga. Od tego momentu Uchiha stopniowo podejmował wszelkie działania, jednak wieści o Itachim dały mu porządnego kopa !” * Sasuke jest obiektem pożądania większości dziewczyn, nawet Mei Terumī (piąta Mizukage) przyznała, że jest on przystojny. * Nie lubiane jedzenie: natto, słodycze i ramen. * Po wysłuchaniu historii Madary i Hashiramy zapragnął uratować wioskę i zostać Hokage. * W 84 odcinku pierwszej serii Naruto, w jednym momencie, oko Sasuke jest ukazane z widoczną źrenicą. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi